Freedom in Love
by Uryviel
Summary: After 2 years, Captain Jack Sparrow has returned to Port Royal. During his stay, he meets a young woman whose one wish in life was to be free. Can Jack give her what she had so longed for? Read and find out. JackOC
1. Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and all of the characters in the movie (sobs) but the plot belongs to no one but me!!! The song . . . 'I'll Be' doesn't belong to me either . . . (pouts)  
  
This fic is based on the song 'I'll Be', sang by Edwin McCain. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1: Sunset  
  
The Strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
- Edwin McCain- (I'll Be)  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He was back. After two long years, he came back. The place where he had been caught and put in jail. The place where he had come so close to death. Yes.Port Royal.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was a fine day. No sign of a storm brewing up in the Caribbean Sea. No sign of rain clouds and no sign of any soldier of the Royal Navy. At least not yet. Indeed it was a perfect day. A perfect day for drinking RUM.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" a man sang as her swaggered up the cobblestone streets into a bar.  
  
"RUM!" he yelled at eh bar tender. After a minute or two, the bar tender placed a large mug of rum right in front of him.  
  
"That would be worth a shilling." the bar tender said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hold yer horses, lad. First, let me see if yer rum is really worth me precious shilling." with that, he took a large swig from his mug.  
  
"Not bad." he handed the young man the shi8lling and took another large swig from his mug.  
  
After finishing about five mugs of rum, he decided to head to the docks. The sun would be setting anytime soon and not once in his pirate life had he missed watching the sunset.  
  
When he got there, the sun had already begun to set. He looked straight to the horizon. His gaze was met by a breathtaking view. The ocean waters danced as the last rays of the sun hit them, the sky a mixture of pink and purple and the sound of seagulls reaching his ears.  
  
His trance was suddenly cut short when something caught his eye. He turned sideways, and beheld another sight, as beautiful as the sunset.  
  
There, in front of him stood a lithe figure of a woman, her fair hair dancing to the rhythm of the wind.  
  
He stood, staring at her and eyeing her up and down, then started to approach her in that swagger of his.  
  
"'ello luv! What are ye doin' 'ere all alone?" he asked as he took a step beside her.  
  
As if noticing him for the first time, she looked up, her stare still a bit hazy from her trance.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat when she looked up. The wind had died down and her hair was framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, which seemed to have no depth. Her lips were full and had the sweet shade of pink. Her nose was delicately boned that gave a stunning harmony to her slender features. For a moment, he had forgotten what he was about to say.  
  
"I said, what is a beautiful lass such as yerself doin' all alone 'ere?"  
  
She blinked she started to take in his words. Her mind was still a bit hazy from watching a very beautiful sunset. But despite of her half alert state, she did not ail to notice his handsome features and his stunning chocolate colored eyes. She stared at him, trying to memorize every inch of his face, to his braided goatee, down to the last trinket in his hair. She was snapped out from her staring when he raised his brows.  
  
"Well.I was just admiring the beauty of the sunset." she answered and turned her attention back to the darkening horizon. "and the ocean's sense of freedom." she added in a whisper.  
  
He had heard the last words and it made him wonder. "What be yer name, luv?"  
  
She turned back to him and answered, "It's Elisse. Elisse Welsch."  
  
"Ahh.a beautiful name for a beautiful lass like yerself. The name's Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He did a sweeping bow, like the rest of the noble men did whenever they were introduced to a lady.  
  
Elisse was aware of a new feeling awake within her. An odd feeling . . .a yearning for freedom . . . the need to be free . . .  
  
Their eyes met yet again. The freedom and determination she saw in his eyes made her realize that she could no longer live bound to the duties of a noble woman.she could no longer live in chains.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: This is my first fic!!! Be kind . . .please R&R . . .tnx! I will try to update this tomorrow if we have no homework. . . .( 


	2. Something in Common

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in POTC . . . but any character in this story not found in the movie is definitely mine . . . the song doesn't belong to me also.  
  
Chapter 2: Something in Common  
(AN : There is no appropriate stanza in the song 'I'll Be' for this chapter)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was getting darker by the minute and Elisse knew that she should be heading home lest she wanted drunk men on her heels. Besides, her father would have alerted the whole Royal Navy if she stayed out too late.  
  
The sun had completely set and the stars started to appear. Elisse turned her gaze to jack who was thoughtfully staring out into the ocean.  
  
"I better go. Port Royal is no more a safe place when the day is spent and night takes over. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, sir." she said and slowly turned around.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, luv. Now, let me walk ye home."  
  
She turned back to him and nodded, not wanting to refuse him.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence, Jack finally spoke up.  
  
"Ye know what, lass? I think we have sumthin' in common."  
  
Elisse slowed down and furrowed her brows in confusion. Jack, seeing this was delighted to explain.  
  
"Aye, luv, sumthin' in common. We both want to be always free . . . to do everythin' to our hearts' desire . . . not carin' what others may think . . . do ye get what I mean, luv?"  
  
'To be always free . . . yes . . . to do everything to my heart's desire . . .' Elisse thought.  
  
"I think I get what you mean, Jack." she answered with a soft smile, then softly added, "But you already have your freedom, whereas I am still bound in chains."  
  
Her eyes then lost all traces of glee and was replaced by remorse and longing. At that moment all Jack wanted to do was cheer her up once more.  
  
"CAPTAIN. It's CAPTAIN Jack to ye, luv. Savvy?"  
  
The weird word he used and his insistence to be called 'Captain' made her smile.  
  
"I think not. Why should I call you 'Captain'? I don't see your ship anywhere."  
  
"Ye sure ye want to see me ship, luv? It's just over there, behind that small island." He said, pointing to a certain direction in the dark horizon.  
  
"I think I'll pass. Mother and Father would be worried sick if I stay out too late."  
  
"And they should be, having such a beautiful daughter like ye."  
  
Elisse smiled at his comment but nevertheless shrugged it away.  
  
"Stop fooling me, Captain. I'm no different from the women here in Port Royal."  
  
"That's where yer wrong, luv. Ye are very different from the women 'ere."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at this statement.  
  
"Really? Different in what way, Jack?"  
  
"I'm not sure, luv. But different in a good way."  
  
Elisse smiled and hurriedly walked the last steps to the gate of her house. Jack followed suit.  
  
"Thank you, Captain, for walking me home."  
  
"My pleasure, luv." Jack grinned. "See ye tomorrow."  
  
He quickly turned around and strode away, leaving Elisse to stare after him. When he had turned around the corner, she went inside, all the while thinking of the things that occurred that day and also of a certain man named Jack Sparrow.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Elisse had awakened before sunrise. She put on her robe and sat in front of her dresser. She looked straight at her reflection in the mirror. She did not deny that she was proud of her own good looks, but never has she looked at anyone as below her.  
  
Of late, there had been many men who tried to woo her but none caught her heart. Shrugging the thought away, Elisse started brushing her hair and tried to rid it of the knots and tangles it had acquired while she slept. When she was satisfied of the result, she stood up and went to the bathroom. She filled the tub with water and shed her clothes.  
  
Her hand grazed the surface of the water. It was of the right temperature. She stepped in, enjoying the relaxing effect.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
By mid-morning, Elisse was ready for another day of exploring Port Royal, although she had memorized all the streets and alleys of the place. What else was she to do? Maybe today she could go by the bookstore and borrow a book.  
  
In a few minutes she was trotting down the cobblestone street to the bookshop. When she entered, Mr. Scott, the bookkeeper, greeted her.  
  
"Mr. Scott! Good morning to you too!" Elisse greeted back as she scanned the shelves of books. Only one though, caught her eye.  
  
SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS  
  
Not long after she had picked up her book, she was already on her way out of the bookstore. She walked on but suddenly stopped as she stared down at the book. Then realization struck her.  
  
She remembered what Jack had said. He was right. Only now did she realize what he meant.  
  
They really had one thing in common.  
  
They both loved the freedom of the sea.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: There! Chapter 2 is done. It's a bit longer than the first one. Hope you liked it! Anyway, plz read and review. I'll need your opinions in the next chapters. 


	3. Together

Disclaimer: Again, any POTC character mentioned in this story does not belong to me. Only the ones that are not in the movie are mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Together  
  
And tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jack was humming to himself as he walked out of the blacksmith's shop. He had just visited his old friend, Will, the one who rescued him from being hung 2 years ago.  
  
He turned around the corner just in time to see Elisse walking out of the bookshop. His eyes followed her as she walked down the street and he grinned when she suddenly stopped and started to approach her. She was staring at something she had in her hands. She was staring at a book entitled SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS.  
  
This made him smile. Now he was sure that she was interested in sailing. She was, for sure, yearning for freedom, and this thought he put in mind.  
  
"'ey luv! What are ye starin' at?" he asked, taking her by surprise.  
  
Elisse was startled and she whirled around faster than she had intended, dropping the book, only to collide with Jack Sparrow. Her forehead came in contact with his chin.  
  
"Oww . . ." Elisse groaned, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt, Jack, you dimwit."  
  
"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to startle ye." He said, smiling innocently, while rubbing his chin where her forehead had came in contact with.  
  
"Fine." Elisse said and bent down to retrieve the book.  
  
"Ah.SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS, eh? Now that's an odd book fer sumone like ye to read."  
  
"Why do you say that? Have you read it before?" she asked, wondering if someone like him could read.  
  
"Aye. Dozens o' times." he replied, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Now that's a surprise. I didn't know men like you could read."  
  
"Ouch . . . that stung me heart, luv. But I wouldn't be makin' a good captain if can't read, now, can I?" he said, putting a hand on his chest as a symbol of mock hurt.  
  
Elisse sighed exasperatedly, but decided to play along anyway.  
  
"Forgive me, dearest captain, if I have offended you in any way." she said as sweetly as she could and batting her eyelashes.  
  
Jack chuckled. He didn't expect that she would play along. No, not this girl.  
  
"Well, it seems like yer startin' to warm up to me, luv." he stated, giving her his trademark grin, showing gold teeth.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jack. Now, if you'd excuse me I -"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell ye that it's -"  
  
"Alright. CAPTAIN. Now, if you'd excuse me, I would like to be starting on my book in a much more peaceful place."  
  
"The docks?"  
  
"No. The docks are bustling with activity every morning. I will be going to the shore."  
  
With that, Elisse started to walk away, Jack following closely behind. She had not taken ten steps when she heard Jack speak.  
  
"Not to the docks?" Jack asked yet again, making Elisse stop and turn to him, a very annoyed look on her face.  
  
"No, Jack, not to the docks." she answered with forced calm, getting irritated.  
  
"I'll be goin' with ye then."  
  
"What? You know very well that there could be guards on the shore. If you get caught, Norrington, for sure, would be very delighted to hang you from the gallows at the center of Port Royal." she said, all the irritation fading away and being replaced with worry.  
  
It was etched all over her face and Jack couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Ye forget one thing, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he said, a wide grin still plastered on his tanned face.  
  
"Suit yourself. But if you get caught, it's not my responsibility anymore. You made this on your own choice and at your own risk. So don't go blaming me if you ever got caught." she answered, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of worry and started to walk again.  
  
A good few minutes had passed when Jack spoke up again.  
  
"Ye know what, luv? Of all the ladies in Port Royal, yer the only one who seems to be comfortable spending time with a pirate."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I'm getting tired of being a lady in Port Royal." Elisse stated rather harshly, and silently added, "Maybe because I'm getting tired of being a prisoner in my own home and my parents running my life for me."  
  
"Ah . . . is this prim and proper lady losin' 'er manners?" Jack asked teasingly.  
  
"Would you stop it? Stop making fun of me. If you were in my place, I know you would do anything to be free. I've wanted my freedom to make my own decisions but it seems my parents don't see that. I want to make them realize what they are doing to me before I get betrothed to a man I don't even love, much less know!" Elisse almost yelled, losing her composure. She tried to regain it by taking deep breaths. This didn't help much.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv. I wasn't thinkin' ye were that serious." Jack said apologetically. This time it was genuine. "I didn't know ye had been keepin' those feelings locked up for so long. I didn't know it meant that much to ye."  
  
Elisse felt her anger ebb away. She was regaining her composure and she felt much better after letting it all out. She was just guilty of taking it all out on Jack. He had nothing to do with this.  
  
"No, Jack. It's me who is supposed to apologize for my outburst. I didn't mean to take it all out on you. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." She apologized, eyes downcast.  
  
"Forgiven and forgotten, luv. But ye shouldn't be keepin' all those feelings to yerself, ye know. Ye don't 'ave to carry all those burdens on yer onesies. Ye could always run to ol' Jack if ye need sumthin'." He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Jack? I hardly know you, as you do me. I only met you the day before." Elisse said earnestly.  
  
"Don't ye trust me, luv?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern for her. "Are ye afraid I'm gonna 'urt ye?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. But you can't expect me to entirely trust a pirate with my feelings that I had just met the day before. I hardly know you, Jack, and you hardly know me. Why would you be doing this for me?"  
  
"I'm doin' this because we pursue the same dream, luv. To be free and to remain free. We're together in this."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Aye. Together."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
AN: Chapter 3 is done!!! Again, pls read and review. Thanks for your support!!! Thanks for the review, little elfling. 


	4. Sail away with ol' Jack

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to the movie . . . but the new ones in this story are mine. (grins)  
  
Chapter 4: Sail away with ol' Jack  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love's suicide  
  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
His breath touched her face. His brown eyes bore into her own, as if searching for answers. She tried to tear her gaze away from him, but his fingers held her chin firmly. He leaned in, closer, his face a mere inch from hers. She just stared at him as he moved closer, her knees growing weak; her arms limp by her sides. His lips barely brushed hers when her eyes widened. He immediately stopped, wondering if he did the wrong thing.  
  
"What's –" he started in a whisper, but she cut him off.  
  
"Hide! There are guards approaching." she whispered hurriedly, pushing him away. "Hurry, Jack!"  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there were 2 guards heading their way. He looked at her one last time and left. She was left standing there, feeling awkwardly alone.  
  
When the uniformed men finally stepped up to her, they nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"May I help you?" Elisse asked.  
  
"Yes, miss. Your father, the General, wishes you to join him for lunch, he said your presence would be of great importance." The taller man stated.  
  
"My father?" Elisse asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, miss, your father. I would request for you to hurry, miss."  
  
"Well, of course." she replied and followed the men as they turned.  
  
They walked on for a long time. Elisse had no clue as to where they were taking her.  
  
"Where exactly are we heading? Our house is at the other side of Port Royal."  
  
"No, miss. We're not heading to your house. We're heading to the Wilhelm Mansion." This time, the shorter man spoke.  
  
"The Wilhelm Mansion?" Elisse gasped. She had a suspicion that her father wanted her to marry Frederick Wilhelm ever since that day they were introduced. He was handsome, she wouldn't deny that, but to her he was quite boring.  
  
Elisse continued walking, pondering her father's decision. She would not agree, for sure.  
  
They reached the gates a few moments later. The men had opened the gates for her and escorted her in. Elisse was not in the least conscious of her appearance. In fact, she was rather confident.  
  
A maid was waiting for them at the door and led them to the dining room. Everybody was seated and they all seemed to be waiting for her.  
  
She took her place at the table, which, to her dismay, was right next to Frederick. She had no other options for it was the only vacant seat left.  
  
Elisse sat down uncomfortably, not counting the eyes that were fixed intently at her. She looked around and realized that she had not greeted them yet.  
  
"Good noon, everyone. Please excuse my delay. I was informed rather late."  
  
"It is excused, my dear." Frederick answered and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now that everyone is present, let us begin the luncheon immediately."  
  
Elisse resisted the urge to pull her hand away andwas relieved when the meal was served. Frederick let go of her hand and began eating, Elisse doing the same.  
  
When all were through eating, Frederick led her out into the garden, where they were the only ones present. He took her hand yet again, and looked into her eyes. They fascinated him; the emerald orbs seemed to have no depth. He took a deep breath and b held her hand more firmly than before.  
  
"Elisse, you have grown into a fine woman. From the day you were born you were promised to me as my father tells me. We were promised to each other, and I am very lucky to be promised to such a beautiful lady as you. I have waited so long for the right moment to say this and now is the right moment. Marry me, Elisse Welsch."  
  
She gasped at his proposal. She certainly never expected this. Maybe she did, but not today. Not so soon. She could not find the right words. She was shocked to learn that she had been promised since birth and knew nothing about it. They never told her that she was already betrothed and that hurt her.  
  
"Promised?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. Promised."  
  
"It cannot be. I know nothing of being betrothed. Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Now that you know, Elisse, I expect an answer from you. I will give you time to ponder upon the matter. But let me tell you once more. You are betrothed to me, and not going through with the marriage would shame your family greatly." With that, he nodded and walked away.  
  
Elisse stared after him, utterly shocked. She stood there motionless until the past minutes sank in. Tears filled her eyes and she made no effort to hold them back. The tears slid down her cheek freely. A great wave of emptiness washed over her and she ran. She ran out of the mansion and continued on running until her legs were aching. She did not care where her feet were taking her. She just ran. She ran until her legs could not support her anymore and she fell on her knees. Sobbing, she covered her face with her hands.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He saw her ran past him, tears falling down her cheeks. He decided to follow her. He had something that he needed to return to her, and maybe he could also try and comfort her.  
  
It was sometime when she finally stopped running. He saw drop to her knees and cried her heart out. He hesitated before walking slowly towards her. He heard her sobs and couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her. What had caused her to be so distraught and desperate? This, he wanted to know.  
  
When he reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up; her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her breathing was uneven. He knelt down beside her and drew her close. Her head rested on his chest and she clutched his coat firmly. They stayed like this for a while and when her sobbing had subsided he decided to ask her the question that had lingered on his mind when he had seen her crying.  
  
"What 'appened, luv? Why are ye cryin'?"  
  
"Oh, Jack . . . I don't want to marry him. I don't want to be bound to a man I do not love. The moment I have been dreading has come, Jack, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ye can always say no, luv."  
  
"No, Jack. This time, I can't. My family would be put to shame if I don't go through with the marriage."  
  
"Would ye rather live yer life bound to sumone ye don't luv?"  
  
"I want to run, Jack. I want to run away from all of this, but I can't. I wish I could sail away from Port Royal and be free to do everything to my heart's desire."  
  
"Ye wish ye could sail away, eh? Then yer wish is my command, luv."  
  
At this statement, Elisse looked up. Her brows were furrowed and Jack grinned. The tears had stopped flowing and were replaced by a look of confusion.  
  
"The Pearl can accommodate one more passenger."  
  
She was surprised by his proposition. Would he really take her with him? But he was a pirate! Should she really be going with him? She didn't have much choice, did she? She would have to marry Frederick if she stayed. It was decided then. She would be sailing on the Black Pearl.  
  
"What do ye say, luv? Sail away with ol' Jack or marry sumone ye don't luv?"  
  
"I think I'd rather sail away on the Pearl with ol' Jack."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Chapter 4 is done!!! At last!!! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed!! 


	5. Aboard the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the movie . . . but the ones that are not in this story are mine!!! (  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 5: Aboard the Black Pearl  
  
(I'm saving the next stanza of the song for the next chapter)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun was setting in the horizon. The clear blue waters of the sea were glittering, dancing, as the last rays of the setting sun hit them. The sound of seagulls and the crashing of the waves mingled, making a much more beautiful music compared to any musical instrument. This was indeed a sight to behold.  
  
Elisse was caught in a trance, staring out into the horizon. Watching the sunset was one thing she appreciated most in her life. She leaned back, resting her head on Jack's chest. He, on the other hand had his arms wrapped around her securely. There was a sense of perfection in that moment. For once, Elisse had felt contented.  
  
"Ye know what, luv? Ye warmed up to me sooner than I expected."  
  
Elisse was snapped out of her trance. For the first time, she noticed their position and how close they were to each other. She suddenly pulled away and stood up. She stepped back to place a safe distance between her and Jack. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was on the docks of Port Royal. She had been overcome by her emotions and ran blindly through the streets. She had not known where her feet had taken her. Not until now. Her feet took her there, where she felt most comfortable.  
  
"Luv? Are ye alright?" Jack asked, now on his feet.  
  
This caused her to jerk her attention back to him, eyeing him warily. She did not expect him to harm her but she wanted to stay as far as she could, not wanting a repeat performance of what happened earlier that day when he had almost kissed her and what happened just moments ago.  
  
"Jack . . . I think I need to be on my way. It's getting dark." She had turned halfway when she added, "Thank you for the shoulder, by the way."  
  
"No problem, luv. But it seems to me that it's more like me chest you were cryin' on and not me shoulder. Me shirt's soaked!"  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." She replied in a whisper, her eyes revealing her sincerity.  
  
"Not to worry, luv. I was jus' playin' around." Jack replied with a chuckle.  
  
"If you're finished with your silly jokes, Jack, I'll be heading home." Elisse said, annoyed that she was being played around with.  
  
"Home? The Pearl will be sailin' afore dawn tomorrow. Would ye not like to go aboard me ship now?"  
  
"There are some things that I need to bring with me, Jack. After I have done the things that I need to do before I go, I will be boarding your ship."  
  
"Alright. But ye be back 'ere before dawn, savvy? We won't be waitin' for ye."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain. I will be back before dawn." Elisse answered with a sigh of both irritation and weariness.  
  
Elisse turned and started to walk away when Jack spoke again. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't ye want me to walk ye home, luv?"  
  
"There's no need, Jack. I would be fine, thank you." She replied and was about to turn around when again, Jack spoke up.  
  
"Oh, luv! I have sumthin' of yers. Just thought ye might want it back."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Jack reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a book. Elisse recognized it immediately as the book she had gotten from Mr. Scott and wondered how he got it. As if reading her mind, Jack explained.  
  
"Ye dropped it earlier this mornin' when those two gents came to pick ye up."  
  
He walked, more like swaggered over to her and handed her the book. All the while, Elisse stood there, staring at the object Jack was holding. When he handed it to her, she slowly took it from his hand and into her own.  
  
"Thank you for keeping it for me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Are ye sure ye don't want me to walk ye home?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, I'm quite sure."  
  
With that, Elisse turned and walked away. Jack's eyes followed her until she had turned around the corner. She was fully aware of what he was doing for she felt him watching her every move as she walked up the cobblestone street.  
  
When she had reached the gates of her house, Elisse slowly and reluctantly walked in. She was not fully ready to face her parents because of the earlier events of that day. They kept her betrothal to Frederick from her, which she had every right to know. She felt a grudge against her parents at that very moment, and could only wish that they were not yet at home so she could pack her things and leave without making a fuss. Luckily, they were still out.  
  
Elisse went straight to her room. She packed the things that she needed in a pillowcase. A nightgown, a couple of dresses, a hairbrush, and of course, her book. She was halfway to the door when she realized something was amiss. She did not want to leave without her parents knowing the reason and think that a pirate had abducted her for her sudden disappearance.  
  
She put down the pillowcase containing her things and went to her table. She opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. She began scribbling down with her quill. A few minutes later, she was through writing her letter. She placed it in an envelope and sealed it. She stared at it for a moment and tears began to fill her eyes. Leaving the place that she had called home for 22 years was no easy task. She tried to blink back the tears but a few escaped and fell on the object she was holding, making marks on the envelope in her hand.  
  
Elisse hurriedly wiped the tears away. This was no time to get emotional. Her parents would be home anytime soon and she had to get going. She placed the envelope on her pillow. She walked slowly to the door, taking in her surroundings for the last time. She picked up the pillowcase and took a deep breath. She had to do this or stay behind the bars of nobility her whole life. It's now or never. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she heard a knock. Elisse froze, not wanting to see either her father or her mother on the other side of the door.  
  
She waited as the door opened slowly, only to reveal her maid, Jane. She sighed in relief. Jane looked at her and at the pillowcase she was holding. Elisse saw the troubled look on the woman's face, but nevertheless, her maid greeted her.  
  
"Good evening, miss. I did not know you were home. Dinner is ready so you may go and eat ahead, if you like."  
  
"Oh, Jane, I can't. I have to go." Elisse said walking past her troubled maid.  
  
"But miss . . . where are you going with that pillowcase?" Jane asked, eager for enlightenment.  
  
"Jane . . . please . . . don't tell my parents about this . . . they will find out soon enough. I want you to promise me not to say a word to them until I have left."  
  
"But miss . . ." Jane trailed off as she saw the pleading look on the young one's face.  
  
"Alright, miss. Not a word." The older woman sighed, giving in.  
  
"Thank you, Jane. I really appreciate your support. At least someone cares enough about me to notice my plight." Elisse said with a sad smile.  
  
"Take care of yourself, miss. I wish I could do that for you."  
  
"For the past sixteen years, you have done that for me, Jane, and I am very thankful. But I can take care of myself now." Elisse replied with an assuring smile. "Good bye, Jane. Thank you for everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure serving you, miss."  
  
After hearing that, Elisse walked away with a heavy heart. As she was already walking down the street, she clutched the pillowcase to her chest, as if she could draw some comfort and strength from it.  
  
When she arrived at the docks, she saw no sign of Jack. She looked around, feeling uncomfortable of being alone in such a late hour. Elisse tried to shrug the feeling off. So she stood there alone, staring out into the moonlit waters, the pillowcase clutched tightly to her chest. Not long, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She whirled around, hoping to see Jack with his cocky grin. But instead, she found a dirty looking man heading towards her, a malicious grin on his gruesome face. Fear filled every inch of her and she was not able to move. Her mind was completely paralyzed by fear.  
  
The man had gotten her within arm's length and grabbed her by the shoulders. This action caused adrenaline to pump in her system and she struggled to get free, kicking and thrashing about. In her struggle, she had slapped the man hard across the face. He growled and tightened his grip on her right shoulder. His other had left her shoulder and slapped her harder than she had done with him. The hit had caused her to fall and lay whimpering on the ground, her left cheek stinging from the blow.  
  
"That should teach ye a lesson or two." The man growled before bending down to pick her up again. He clamped a large, dirty hand on her wrist and roughly pulled her up to her feet. His free hand caught her hair and pulled it back, tilting her head up, looking straight into her eyes. He had a maniacal grin on his face, causing her to feel nauseous.  
  
"Now . . . fight me an' I won't be gentle with ye."  
  
"Ye don't need to, mate. Touch 'er again an' I won't 'esitate to pull the trigger. Savvy?"  
  
Elisse heard the voice that she had so desperately wanted to hear. It belonged to no other than the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. He stood gallantly, with his pistol aimed at the man's head.  
  
"Jack!" Elisse gasped. She felt much relieved although the man had not removed his hands from her.  
  
"Get yer own lass! I found 'er first." The man protested, but did not sound so tough anymore in front of Jack's pistol.  
  
"This ain't Tortuga, mate. Now leave the lass alone and get goin' before I change me mind and pull the trigger."  
  
The anger on the man's face was clearly caused by Jack's disturbance of his little 'entertainment'. He roughly pushed her towards Jack's direction, causing her to lose her balance and Jack catching her before she hit the ground. The man left in a hurry and not once did he glance back. Still in Jack's arms, Elisse was still a bit shaken. She clung on to him tightly, as if still afraid that the brute would come back. The handsome pirate captain tried to soothe her fear away and lifted her up. Deciding that the lass needed some rest, he carried her all the way to the rowboat and gently placed her in. He pushed it gently to the waters and when the water reached up to his knees, he jumped in himself. He rowed all the way to his ship, The Black Pearl, and Elisse got her first glance of the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean.  
  
Ropes were lowered and Jack, pulled the lass up and wrapped his arm around her slender waist tightly, but all the while gentle so as not to hurt her. When they had reached the deck of the Pearl, he did not put her down but otherwise gathered her into his arms and headed to the direction of his cabin.  
  
"Wait . . . Jack? Where are you taking me?" it was the first time she spoke since they had left the shores of Port Royal.  
  
"To my cabin, luv. Where else?" he answered as if it was already obvious.  
  
"Why there? Won't I get my own?"  
  
"Sorry, luv. There ain't no extra cabins in me ship. Unless o' course ye prefer to sleep with the crew." Jack answered, a very pleased look on his face. Elisse noticed this too, and frowned. But she did not have much choice.  
  
"As long as you don't try anything funny, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Aye, luv, and welcome aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: There! Chapter 5 is done!!! It took a really long time to write . . . sorry for that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R please . . . : ) 


	6. Ye awake, luv?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie . . . the new characters in this story are all mine!!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 6: Ye awake, luv?  
  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
And you're my survival; you're my living proof  
  
That my love is alive and not dead  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He carried her to his cabin, ignoring the doubting looks she sent him. He shifted her in his arms to be able to open the door. He crossed over to the bed and placed her there, slowly and gently.  
  
"Stay 'ere, luv. Ye can go to sleep. I know yer tired. I'll be back in a couple o' minutes."  
  
Jack was about to step out when Elisse suddenly remembered that she did not have her things with her. She must have accidentally dropped it.  
  
"Jack, wait! I seem to have lost my pillowcase and all the things that I need were in there. I don't have anything to change into."  
  
"Consider that problem solved, luv." Jack grinned and stepped out, closing the door behind him, leaving Elisse to stare at the now closed door in confusion.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jack walked over to the rowboat that had just been pulled out of the water. He leaned on the railing and reached into the rowboat. He pulled out the lass' pillowcase. Grinning, he yelled out orders to his crew.  
  
"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! We set sail tonight!"  
  
The crew mumbled in agreement. This, however, did not satisfy the captain.  
  
"Did ye 'ear me, ye mangy cads?!" the captain yelled, wanting a definite answer.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n!" the crew yelled in chorus.  
Satisfied, he headed back to his cabin. He opened the door and found the lass lying on his bed, but still awake.  
  
"'ere ye go, luv." He said, holding up the pillowcase.  
  
She did not know that he brought it with them when they rowed from the shore. Nevertheless, she got up and went over to take it from him.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. I didn't know you brought it along with us."  
  
"Ye seem to be losin' a lot o' things today, luv. First yer book then yer pillowcase."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that it has been a rough day for me."  
  
"I know, luv. Now ye get changed and go to sleep. It looks like ye need it. I still 'ave sumthin' to attend to on deck."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
He flashed her a toothy grin and walked out of the door.  
  
After he had closed the door, she locked it. She changed into her nightgown. After she had finished, she unlocked the door. She did not want Jack to think she was locking him out.  
  
As she walked towards the bed yearning for much needed sleep, she felt a gentle sway. It did not take her long to realize that they were already setting sail. Her heart started to beat faster and she hurriedly went to the window seat. She sat there, looking towards her home. Her heart sank as the ship slightly turned and started to move away from Port Royal. She thought of her mother and father. She was still a bit upset about the betrothal, but she would miss them greatly. She felt guilty of leaving home with only a letter to inform her parents about the true nature of her disappearance.  
  
"Forgive me, mother . . . father . . ." she said aloud as Port Royal started to shrink away. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't make an effort to hold them back. Instead, she let them fall freely down her cheeks. "Goodbye . . ."  
  
Elisse sat there for a while, staring at the outline of Port Royal until it was almost lost in the dark horizon. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and decided to go to bed. The things that happened this day had worn her out.  
  
As she reached the bed, a thought suddenly struck her: Only one bed was in the cabin. Will Jack be sleeping on the floor?  
  
She was too tired to care at that moment and went to bed, snuggling deeper in the covers. She relaxed in its warmth and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A gust of wind blew in through the now opened window. Elisse shivered and snuggled up to something warm beside her. She barely felt arms being wrapped around her and her eyes fluttered open only to look straight in to dark, mysterious ones. She realized that she snuggled up to Jack and he had wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ye awake, luv?" he asked in the dimness of the room.  
  
The moonlight provided enough light for her to see his sharp features, no sign of humor on them. There was a strange glint in his eyes and it somehow unnerved her. She pulled out of his tight embrace, only to have him pull her back.  
  
"I thought I told you not to try anything funny, Jack." Elisse gasped as he tightened his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but the strength he was putting in the embrace made her attempts inferior.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer but only closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He, for some strange reason, wondered what her hair smelled like. He inhaled deeply and a sweet fragrance reached his nostrils.  
  
His action had quelled her weak struggle and caused her to lay still, wide-eyed and somewhat surprised that she got the wrong impression of what he was doing.  
  
Cool gusts of wind continually blew in from the open window and made her shiver, Jack tightening his arms around her more as she did so.  
  
"Jack, I feel a bit uncomfortable, you know." This statement made him grin, his gold teeth glistening as the moonlight hit them.  
  
"Jus' keepin' meself warm, luv. It's cold ye know."  
  
"Why don't you just close the window?"  
  
"I be too tired, luv." He answered, moving his body closer to hers, if that was still possible. In response, she tried to pull away.  
  
"I think I can afford to get up and close it, Captain," she said while trying to ease herself out of his embrace. "If you would let me." She added forcefully.  
  
Jack, sensing her irritation, loosened his arms a bit, teasing her; only she was in no mood to be teased.  
  
"Jack!" she yelled in indignation, and he finally let her go.  
  
"No need to get all worked up, luv, and that's Cap'n Jack to ye."  
  
She didn't even bother to listen to the rest of his babble about how she needed to call him 'Captain' because she was on his ship. She walked over to the same window where she had last gazed upon Port Royal, but this time only the endless stretch of water met her gaze.  
  
Another gust of wind blew in, making her shiver yet again, and she hurriedly closed the window. Turning around, she saw Jack staring at her. She looked at him questioningly and only then did she notice that he had no shirt on.  
  
Jack caught the look on her face and grinned. This was indeed entertaining. One well-bred woman was fast losing her manners and has been caught staring.  
  
The pirate's grin told her that she had been caught. To add to her humiliation, color began rising on her cheeks. She was blushing.  
  
"I take it that ye like what ye see, luv." Jack said, finding the moment amusing.  
  
Elisse chose to ignore this statement and looked around the room instead. A wave of exhaustion coursed through her body, as she felt her strength drain away, the day's events finally taking its toll.  
  
Seeing that a grinning pirate was now occupying the bed, she settled herself on the window seat. Leaning back, she would have fallen asleep immediately if only Jack's voice had not interrupted her.  
  
"It's really uncomfortable to be sleepin' there, luv. Not like me bed, soft an' warm."  
  
"No, thank you, Jack. This will do." She answered, patting the seat beneath her.  
  
"Suit yerself." He said, smirking as he turned his back to her. He mumbled something inaudible before pulling the covers back up to his chest.  
  
Not being able to hold it any longer, her eyes drifted shut as she entered the blissful realm of sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window. Elisse awoke to the shouts of the men on deck. Frowning, she tried to get back to sleep by snuggling deeper in the covers.  
  
A good few seconds passed before her eyes fluttered open and she sat bolt up right . . . in Jack's bed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He lie awake, aware of the sleeping woman on the window seat. Turning around, he gazed upon her vulnerable form, she, unaware of what he was doing. Letting his eyes travel downward from her face, he scrutinized the sleeping form in front of him, further appreciating her natural beauty.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment before getting up and heading to her direction. He chuckled as he stood next to her figure, listening to the sound of her soft breathing. He bent down and gently took her into his arms, carrying her back to the bed. She did not even stir when he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. Lying down beside her, he could not help but notice the innocence on her face as she slept. She, sleeping fitfully, knew nothing of what he was doing. He used the moment to his advantage. Draping his arm across her waist, he himself slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Hope you liked it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Keep on reviewing. It is really appreciated. 


	7. A day on the Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie . . . only the characters, which you don't see in the movie, are mine!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: A day on the Pearl  
  
(Next stanza of the song you will find in the later chapters)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun shone down upon the busy streets of Port Royal. People are once again going about their daily duties, giving the place a lively mood. There were people bartering goods, and others selling various things in the stalls they put up in the Town Square. Port Royal was simply bustling with activity.  
  
"Has our daughter suddenly lost her mind?!" the General yelled, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Scanning the letter once again, his face contorted with anger. "This is preposterous!"  
  
General Welsch was fuming with anger. Even his wife could not calm him down. His one and only daughter running off with a pirate! The thought he could not even bear to think.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Commodore!" the General burst into his office without even bothering to knock.  
  
"Is there a problem, Sir?" Commodore Norrington stood up from behind his desk.  
  
"Indeed there is!" the General tossed the letter onto the Commodore's desk.  
  
He quickly picked it up and began to read. He read it twice before the contents of the letter sank in.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! I will make sure you hang this time!" Norrington yelled. "We will send out the whole Royal Navy and get your daughter back. This time, Mr. Sparrow will keep his appointment with the gallows."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Black Pearl was sailing smoothly through the waves. It was a very beautiful morning and the sun was reflected on the crystal clear waters.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Jack was at the helm steering the Pearl, and singing his favorite song. He was in a gay mood. He had slept well last night, something he had not experienced for weeks. He turned when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. His lips curved into a smile as he saw her face and even smiled broader as he noticed that her hair was pulled back and that she was wearing one of those dresses that were less puffy compared to the ones that the high-class women wore.  
  
"G'mornin', luv! Did ye sleep well?" he asked, a grin plastered on his handsome face.  
  
"Why . . . good morning to you too, Jack. Yes, I did sleep well." She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No need to thank me, luv, it was really my pleasure." Smirking, he turned back to steering the wheel.  
  
Fuming at his cocky attitude, she glared at his back. Moments passed when he finally noticed and turned to face her.  
  
"The way yer glarin' at me back, luv, I think yer tryin' to kill me." The pirate stated, apparently amused.  
  
"It seems that you never take me seriously, Jack."  
  
"Am I now, luv?" Jack asked, mocking innocence.  
  
"Not only now, but every time I tell you something of importance to me." Elisse answered.  
  
"What exactly did ye tell me that's o' importance to ye?" he countered, a mischievous smile curving his lips. "As I see it, luv, ye were jus' rantin' on and on about nonsense, really."  
  
"Nonsense, eh? Fine, Captain Sparrow, have it your way." With that she turned around and started to walk away, but Jack's voice stopped her mid step.  
  
"Jus' a minute, luv. If ye want to stay on me ship, ye gotta work." His statement made her turn back.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked, uncertain if she even wanted to hear his answer.  
  
"Well . . . ol' Jack's getting' tired o' the meals prepared by Jacob. I want sumthin' new. So tha' leaves ye to cook me and the crew our meals."  
  
"Oh . . . is that all?" She asked, relieved.  
  
"Why . . . do ye wan' sum more work?" He raised his brow suggestively.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Captain, but no." She smiled, finding the disappointed look on his face amusing.  
  
"Alrigh'. But before ye get to yer chores, let me first introduce ye to me crew." He held out his hand. She looked at it uncertainly, and he grabbed her hand without waiting for her permission and pulled her to the midst of the bustling crew.  
  
"Oy ye scabrous dogs! There's sumone I want ye all to meet!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice, catching the attention of the men and a woman.  
  
"This 'ere be Elisse. She will be stayin' with us fer awhile." He announced loudly. After the crew nodded their acknowledgement, he introduced the men one by one to her.  
  
"An' this 'ere is Anamaria. She used to be the only woman aboard, but not 'nymore."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Ana." Elisse said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ye too, lass, but it's Anamaria. And do away with tha' handshakin', alrigh'?"  
  
"Oh . . . sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you all. I still have some chores to attend to, so please excuse me." Elisse excused herself and went to do her chores. But before she could start preparing their meals, she first had to find the kitchen.  
  
Entering the galley, there were two doors leading to different rooms. She tried the first door. It led to the storage room. The second door led to place that she was looking for – the kitchen. Upon entering, she noticed that it was complete of the necessary utensils used in cooking. Not that she often cooked, but it was required from a woman to learn how to cook meals for the family, and she was taught well.  
  
As she walked further in, she noticed the piled plates and the scattered left over foods that were rotting in certain parts of the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'What can you expect from pirates like them?' She thought.  
  
Hesitantly, she folded up her sleeves and began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Two hours had passed before she finally finished cleaning up. By that time, it was an hour and a half before noon. She quickly washed her hands and went to the storage room.  
  
In the storage room, she picked out some vegetables and chicken for stew, and some pork for viand. Walking back to the kitchen, she placed the picked goods on the table. She washed the vegetables and taking out a knife and a chopping board, began slicing them. She placed water on a large casserole and set it to boil. Cleaning the chicken, she added it in. Waiting for the chicken to tenderize, she placed soy sauce in a bowl and sliced the pork. She marinated the slices in it and added lemon juice. Seeing as the chicken is already tender, she added the vegetables together with some seasonings. In a frying pan, she heated some cooking oil and fried the marinated slices of pork.  
  
It was nearly noon when she finished. She set the table and put the food in the center, adding a plate of sliced bread to pair up with the stew. Satisfied with her work, Elisse went up deck to announce that lunch was ready.  
  
Jack, upon seeing her emerge from the galley, he smiled broadly at her which she returned with a soft stare. Walking up to him, she smiled.  
  
"Lunch is served, Captain. You and your crew may go down to eat."  
  
"Good. 'ear that, ye scallywags?! The lass 'ere says tha' lunch is served! Let's all go down an' eat! Gibbs! Take the wheel!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice so his whole crew could hear.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n!" They all answered in unison.  
  
"Come, luv. Ye 'aven't 'ad breakfast this mornin' an' ye worked 'ard. I know yer 'ungry." Jack said, turning towards Elisse and holding out his hand.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." She answered in a pirate accent and walking back towards the galley, leaving Jack to stare awkwardly at his outstretched hand, and finally following her as his first mate took the wheel..  
  
"Ye know, pirate accent doesn' suit ye, luv." He stated, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jack."  
  
They sat down at the empty seats on the table. Jack sat at the end and Elisse sat to his left. They began eating the sumptuous meal that Elisse had prepared.  
  
"I didn't know ye were a great cook, luv. Maybe Jacob can learn sumthing from ye." Jack stated, looking straight at a man with raven hair, whom he told to stay on deck and to stay away from the kitchen this morning.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n. The lady is a bloody great cook." He answered, looking at Elisse with a fascinated look in his eyes.  
  
"Women are required to learn how to cook meals for their family in the future. I, for one, never found use for this skill, at least, not until now." She answered, before taking a bite from her slice of pork.  
  
"Then ye are officially the new cook on this ship, luv, an' Jacob will be another 'elpful 'and on deck." Jack said, standing up and taking a bottle from a cabinet that she never got to open, and pouring some of the contents into his mug and drowned it down. He then passed the bottle to his crew, and the bottle eventually reached her.  
  
"Rum. I don't drink. I would rather have water." Elisse stated, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the alcoholic drink.  
  
"If ye 'ave ne'er drank rum before, luv, then ye missed out on a lot o' things."  
  
"I doubt it, Jack. Rum is a vile drink that destroys a person's state of mind." She countered, stubbornness in her voice.  
  
The men looked at her awkwardly and then roared with laughter.  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." Jack said, after the laughter had subsided.  
  
All the while Elisse on her lap, not being able to look straight at them as they were making fun of her. Jack, noticing her suddenly quiet disposition, knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Luv? Are ye alright?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.  
  
"You know what, Jack?" she said, her voice dangerously low. "It's my first day on a ship full of pirates and I already know EVERYTHING I need to know about you and your crew!"  
  
Standing up, she took out a clean plate and filled it with food, planning to take it to Gibbs.  
  
"I'm very sorry if I said that rum was a vile drink when I KNEW very well that rum is the most precious thing to you next to your ship." She stomped angrily away, leaving the Captain and the whole crew silent and astonished.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mister Gibbs?" Elisse called out.  
  
"Do ye need anythin', lass?" he called back from the helm.  
  
"No, sir. I just brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry." She answered as she drew nearer.  
  
"Aye. Thank ye, lass. Jus' put it o'er there on tha' barrel." He said, giving her an appreciative smile and continued steering the wheel.  
  
Seeing that her task was done, she walked over to the side of the ship and laid her hands on the railing, staring out to the open sea. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell.  
  
'What are father and mother doing right now?' she thought. 'Are they mad at me? Will father send out men to look for me?'  
  
"What are ye thinkin' 'bout, luv?" Elisse was jerked from her train of thoughts by Jack's voice.  
  
"What do you want now, Jack?" she answered with an exasperated sigh. "Are you here to make fun of me again?"  
  
"Actually, luv, I came 'ere to . . . err . . ." he trailed off, catching sight of her beautiful face, framed with a few strands of hair that somehow escaped the piece of cloth she used to tie it with.  
  
"You here to what, Jack?" she asked and turned to face him, only to find that he was staring at her.  
  
"Jack? Jack!"  
  
"To apologize! Aye. That's it. To apologize." He blurted out, tearing his gaze away from her and on to the sea.  
  
She arched her brows, surprised that he actually came to ask for apology. He faced her, putting his hand on her shoulders, turning her towards him.  
  
"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to upset ye there. Wha' do ye say ye forgive ol' Jack now, eh?" he asked, sincere in his apology.  
  
Elisse looked deep into his eyes, finding no humor in them, only sincerity. She was lost in those deep brown orbs that it took her awhile to answer.  
  
"Only if you promise me that you'll never do it again." She answered, a smile on her lips.  
  
"I promise." He said, smiling himself.  
  
After that, Elisse expected him to take his hands off, only he didn't. He stared at her all the more, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, his rough fingers grazing her cheek. She felt the tenderness in his touch, sending goose bumps all over her body.  
  
He leaned in, lessening the distance between them, their faces an inch away from each other.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Sorry if it took so long but reviews would be wonderful! Hope you enjoyed!  
Ury ^_^ 


	8. Tortuga

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you are familiar with in POTC . . . only those you are not familiar with are mine!!!  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffie in chapter 7 . . . and sorry for the long wait. It was exams week so I had to concentrate more on my studies. Anyway, it's already summer so . . . I can update more often . . . if I'm not on any vacation or anything . . . ^_^  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 8: Tortuga  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Cap'n!"  
  
The moment was broken and Elisse pulled herself away from Jack and turned her back on him, a blush apparent on her cheeks.  
  
Jack mumbled something inaudible and stomped away, upset of being interrupted.  
  
"This better be important, Gibbs." He hissed at his first mate.  
  
"Aye, sir. Tortuga is in sight." He answered, his gaze focused on their destination ahead.  
  
"Alright! Prepare to dock, ye scallywags! Tortuga's in sight!" he yelled to his crew. "Steer 'er in, Gibbs. We've been away from this place far too long."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
Jack walked back to where Elisse was standing.  
  
"'ey, luv. Ye better get ready. We'll be dockin' in Tortuga in a li'l while." He said as he stood beside her.  
  
"Tortuga?" she turned to him with a questioning look.  
  
"Aye, luv. Tortuga." He answered, grinning.  
  
"Why are we docking there?"  
  
"We're almost out o' rum."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What is your plan, Commodore?" the General asked as he walked up the plank and boarded the Terminator. "Do you intend to engage in a wild goose chase? We have no idea as to where Sparrow is headed."  
  
"I do not intend to engage in a wild goose chase, General. Sparrow and his men have reached Tortuga by now. We are a day behind and they will be long gone when we get there. There will be no use chasing after them."  
  
"Then what do you have in mind, Commodore?" General Welsch was curious to know what the Commodore's plan was.  
  
"Let's just say every man in the Royal Navy is on watch right now."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So . . . wha' do ye think of Tortuga, luv?" Jack asked as they walked down the streets later that afternoon.  
  
"It's . . . it's fine." Elisse was not sure whether it was safe to be walking down a street full of pirates so she stayed close to Jack.  
  
"Wait till the sun 'as set, luv, an' ye will see the true beauty o' Tortuga." Jack added as he swaggered through the door of his favorite bar.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Elisse saw many pirates slumped on the table, dead drunk. To her, Tortuga was a place of filth and scum. The women here, if not entertainers, were whores, or both. She knew from the very start that Tortuga was no place of class and finesse.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She turned to see a very dirty looking pirate.  
  
"'ello, lass. Wanna 'ave sum fun?" The pirate slurred, pulling her down onto his lap.  
  
"Let me go! I'm no whore!" she struggled to get free of the pirate's grip on her body, only to have him tighten it even more.  
  
"Wha's the matter, lass? Don' ye wanna 'ave sum fun?" he inched his face closer to hers.  
  
"Let me go you filthy-"She knew it was no use. Her strength could not match his. She did the only she could do.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
He heard her call his name and that was the time he noticed that she wasn't following him anymore. He turned and saw her in the hands of a dirty pirate, and that infuriated him.  
  
He approached the man in long angry strides. This man should know better than to touch Captain Jack Sparrow's bonnie lass. His eyes had a dangerous fire within them, reflecting his anger.  
  
"Yer brave enough to mess with me bonnie lass, mate. But are ye brave enough to mess with me cutlass?" Jack unsheathed his sword. (AN: A sword can either be a cutlass or a rapier)  
  
The man looked up and loosened his grip on Elisse. She took this chance and hurriedly jumped out of his gruesome embrace. The filthy pirate stood up and took out his own weapon, pointing it towards Jack.  
  
Jack, his anger rising, initiated the first attack, cutting the man's shoulder. The fight went on, and all the while, Elisse feared for Jack's life. A moment later, the man fell to the ground, his throat slit, and Jack, panting and bleeding. (AN: The dirty pirate was also good with a sword to have Jack panting and bleeding)  
  
It took awhile for Elisse to take in the scene in front of her and only reacted when Jack fell to the ground. She ran towards him, and draped his arm on her shoulder, pulling him up.  
  
It took a lot of her strength to get him out of the bar and onto the streets of Tortuga.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. You're hurt because of me." Elisse said in a hushed tone, avoiding Jack's gaze. Jack said nothing in return, and silence reigned between the two all the way to the Pearl.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jack sat on the bed in his cabin, a hand on his wounded side as Elisse took out a bottle of rum from his stash. She looked for a clean cloth, and having found one, walked over to the bed.  
  
"You need to take your shirt off, Jack." Elisse stated, still avoiding his gaze.  
  
Jack took off his shirt without saying anything. Elisse, seeing the wound on his side and on his arm, felt guilty about what happened earlier that afternoon.  
  
As she cleaned his wounds, she noticed the bullet marks on his chest. It was frighteningly close to the heart. Aside from these he also had long scars, no doubt caused by a sword.  
  
As she continued to clean his wounds, he tried to contain the searing pain caused by the rum on his wounded flesh. Noticing the look of pain on his face, Elisse cleaned his wounds more gently and bandaged them carefully. Upon finishing her task, she gathered courage to look into his eyes and see if he was indeed mad at her, for he hasn't said a word since the incident this afternoon.  
  
"Jack?" she said his name quietly. He turned to face her and their eyes met, soft emerald eyes on brown mysterious ones.  
  
Elisse was surprised to see no trace of anger in those mysterious orbs, only gentleness. She realized then that although Jack was a pirate, he had respect for women; he had a kind and loving heart.  
  
"Thank you, Jack, for everything." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. No words came out of his mouth then, but his eyes said all. Maybe Jack didn't want to ruin the moment then by speaking, he only let the lass do the talking.  
  
Inside, Jack was smiling. It was well worth getting hurt this day, to have the lass tend to his wounds with such gentleness. He would've stayed in his cabin all afternoon till morning, staring into those deep green orbs, only he had a crew to yell orders to.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: I wrote this chapter as soon as I could. Reviews would be appreciated, but don't tell me I left you with a cliffie again . . . LOL! Hope you enjoyed! Ury ^_^ 


	9. On our tail

Disclaimer: I still don't own POTC.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 9: On our tail  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wind the sails, ye scabrous dogs! Lift the anchor! We can't stay in Tortuga for long!" Jack yelled early the next day. He walked towards the helm, taking the wheel from Anamaria.  
  
"How's the lass, Jack? Still asleep, eh?" she asked as she stepped aside to let Jack steer the wheel. "Too bad we can' stay in Tortuga."  
  
"At least we 'ave a fresh stock o' rum." He answered, his eyes focused on the horizon.  
  
"Ye still didn' tell me why we couldn' stay and 'ave sum fun." Anamaria was hoping he would tell her why they had to leave in a hurry.  
  
"I got a bad feelin' the Navy's on our tail." There was an unreadable look on his face that told Anamaria he didn't want to talk about this topic.  
  
"Where's our next stop then, Cap'n?" Anamaria changed the topic.  
  
"Nassau Port."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Alright! We set sail for Nassau at top speed!" Norrington informed his crew. It was near noon and the sun shone high in the sky. He was standing on the deck of the Terminator when one of his crew caught sight of a Navy ship.  
  
"May I ask as to why we are heading to Nassau, Commodore?" Norrington turned to find Frederick Wilhelm standing a few feet away from him. For some reason, he didn't like to be around this man. He insisted on coming along, despite the argument he and the Governor put up.  
  
"Mister Wilhelm, some of the men we assigned in Tortuga have tipped us that Sparrow is headed to Nassau. If you want to get your fiancée back, you better not interfere in my work." He answered, irritated.  
  
"To Nassau it is then." Frederick answered with a nod and decided to go back to his cabin. 'Do not worry, my dear Elisse, we will get you back and Sparrow will get what he deserves.' He thought, a cruel smile upon his lips.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Three days passed and the bond between Jack and Elisse grew stronger. True, there were still heated arguments, but it was different from the ones they had before the incident in Tortuga.  
  
One night, Elisse was sitting on Jack's bed reading her book when he entered. She folded the top right corner of the page she was reading and placed the book on the table. She gave him a smile in greeting.  
  
"How much longer till we get to Nassau, Jack?" she asked.  
  
"It would take at least a week, luv. Are ye in a hurry?" he answered, a brow raised.  
  
"Not really. I'm just . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"You're just what?" he was curious to know if she also thought they were being followed.  
  
"Well . . . I just have this strange feeling that my father would be going after us. I mean . . . I told them not to worry but they would not like me running away after my engagement." She answered, afraid that Jack would be infuriated with her, putting him, his crew, and his ship in danger.  
  
"Don't ye worry. They won' be able to catch up with us." He smiled at her in reassurance, but he himself was worried. She must've seen through him with the next words she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, if I put you and your crew in possible danger. I'll get off at Nassau so my father won't bother you anymore." She felt guilty. He wasn't supposed to be in any part of this, yet here he was, solving her problems for her, risking his life in the process, though they only met a few days ago. But what did she repay him with? She got him wounded and even yelled at him in some occasions.  
  
Seeing the troubled look on her face, Jack sat beside her on his bed, putting an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.  
  
"What's troublin' ye so much, luv?" he asked, a look of real concern on his face.  
  
"I've treated you so badly and got you those wounds, but not once did you yell back at me or lay as much as one hurting finger on me. I never thought a pirate could be this kind." She said, daring to look straight into his deep brown orbs.  
  
"Luv, if it was sumone other than ye, I would've let 'im walk the plank for treatin' me the way ye do." He answered, smiling.  
  
"What makes me so special that you're willing to risk your life and freedom?" she asked, not looking away from his eyes.  
  
Her question also made Jack wonder. 'What makes 'er so special?' he thought to himself. He didn't know the answer to this and it confused him. 'It can't be tha' she's special without a reason.' He argued. He knew there was something to it that he just can't quite put his finger on.  
  
"Ye better go to bed, luv, it's getting' late." He said.  
  
Right after they had left Tortuga, Jack had put up a hammock using a sheet he had gotten from his sea chest and tied it to two poles. Elisse watched him as he made his way to his make shift sleeping area and started to take off his hat, shirt, effects, and boots.  
  
Maybe the idea she had in mind was not the best one, she already felt guilty that Jack was too kind to her, also letting her sleep in his bed.  
  
"Jack, you don't have to sleep there, you know. You can take the bed." She stated, getting up and walking over to him. "It's yours and I can sleep on the hammock."  
  
He looked at her awkwardly, and then turned his gaze to the bed and back to her. He pondered upon the idea for a while and finally made up his mind.  
  
"I can't be sleepin' on the bed while ye sleep on the hammock, luv. But . . . I will sleep on the bed if ye would do the same." He answered, grinning.  
  
Elisse gave him a glare as she felt her temper rising. Just when Jack gave her puppy dog eyes did she remember why she had truly approached him. It was against her better judgment but in the short time she had spent with him, she had grown to trust him.  
  
"Jack, just promise me you won't try anything funny." She gave in. After all, she owed him so much more.  
  
"Alrigh'. I promise tha' I won't try anythin' funny." He said, raising his right hand.  
  
She turned away from him and walked towards the bed, taking her place near the wall and scooting over to give him enough space. He blew out the candles and the room was illuminated by only the moonlight. Elisse felt the bed shift as Jack took his place.  
  
"Gudnigh', luv." He said, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack." She answered as she turned to face the wall.  
  
It was not long till Jack fell asleep. She stayed awake longer than him, pondering upon the possible things that could happen in this little adventure of hers before she herself fell into a blissful slumber.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Took long to write but . . . here it is! I need some suggestions on the next chapter so . . . please review!:):P  
  
Ury^_^ 


	10. A Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC and never will.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 10: A Stormy Night  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was five days since they left Tortuga. There were signs of an oncoming storm as the Pearl continued its course to Nassau. The crest of the waves heightened and the wind strengthened. Thick dark clouds covered the sun, a sure sign that there would be a massive downpour later that afternoon.  
  
Jack acknowledged these signs and prepared the Pearl and its crew for the storm. Everyone aboard the ship was in haste, except the Captain and one who didn't know anything about preparing a ship to face a storm.  
  
Elisse stared around at the people going back and forth as they secured ropes, pushed aside barrels, and going down from the deck to the brig and back again. The Pearl had no prisoners so they used the brig to keep barrels loaded with sweeps for the cannons.  
  
She stood at one corner of the ship where there was the least activity, not wanting to distract the men from their task. She so wanted to help, but she knew nothing of the work done on deck.  
  
"'Ey, lass! Bored, aren't ye?" Anamaria asked as she walked up to her.  
  
Elisse nodded in reply. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.  
  
"If ye have enough strength in that body o' yers, maybe ye can help me secure the sails." She answered and started walking away.  
  
"I'll be glad to be of help." Elisse followed Anamaria towards the mast.  
  
Anamaria tied a rope around the pole and tugged on it, tying it securely. She caught another rope hanging loosely from the mast and again tied it around the pole, this time giving the end to Elisse. She tugged on it just like Anamaria did, but found that it was too loose.  
  
Anamaria chuckled. "Ye really must've been a princess back in Port Royal." She untied the knot and did the process again, tying it securely.  
  
"If you are saying that I was spoiled at home, you're wrong." Elisse retorted, with a tone of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Oh? How so?" The pirate turned to her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"If I was spoiled, Anamaria, I would not be here right now." She answered, looking away. "I was no more than a prisoner in my own home."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The storm came with fierce winds and heavy rain. The Pearl tossed on the waves as it fought its way through. Jack stood at the helm, holding tightly on the wheel to keep the ship on course and also to keep himself from falling.  
  
"Jack!" Elisse yelled, wrapping her arms around the pole to keep herself from being washed off the Pearl as tall waves hit the deck of the ship.  
  
Jack turned, surprised to see her on deck. She was soaking wet and her dress stuck to her body. Her hair was sticking to her face as she tightened her arms around the pole she was clinging on to.  
  
"Go back to me cabin, luv! It's not safe out 'ere!" he yelled back.  
  
"We should take down the sails, Cap'n! It's goin' to be torn apart!" His first mate yelled from the bow of the ship where he was holding on to some ropes.  
  
"She can 'old a bit longer!" he answered as he looked up to the black sails of his ship. He can't afford to drop anchor now, not when the Navy could possibly be on their tail.  
  
"Jack!" Elisse yelled again.  
  
"Go back to me cabin, luv! I'll talk to ye later!" he answered. The storm was yet to come to its peak. He turned towards her direction just in time to see her make her way to his cabin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A puddle formed on the floor of Jack's cabin as Elisse stood in the middle of the room, soaking wet. She was chilled to the bone but she still wanted to go back outside to keep an eye out on Jack. She had a feeling of unease as she took out dry clothes.  
  
The ship lurched and Elisse grabbed onto the desk to prevent from falling. She hurriedly took off her wet clothes and changed into the dry ones, combing her hair afterwards. Looking around for something to do, she spotted her book on the bed. Leaning on the pillows, she picked her book up and opened it to the page she had marked.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Pistols were aimed and swords were drawn. The Stealth's crew was outnumbered. The British Naval forces had the whole crew surrounded, leaving Lieutenant Charles Wyatt two choices: to surrender or to fight till death.  
  
It was decided. He would not surrender if the payment would be a person important to him.  
  
"You are charged of mutiny and helping a prisoner escape, Lieutenant. Lower your sword and surrender, or we take aim and fire!" Commodore Hemmings ordered, his voice loud and authoritative.  
  
"If these are the choices you leave us, then we will take the latter. We will never surrender." Charles was calm and confident. He knew his crew would fight with him until the very end, whatever the end may be. He had made his choice. Nothing could alter it except . . .  
  
"Charles! No!" A woman emerged from the galley and ran over to him. "It's me they want."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Amerada Kramer." The Commodore spat out her name as if it had a bitter taste on his tongue. "I see why you betrayed the Navy, Lieutenant. You have developed a soft spot for this pirate."  
  
"That is out of the reason, Commodore. I have my own principles and that is the true reason why I will not surrender." Charles answered.  
  
"Then you leave us no choice, Lieutenant." The Commodore shook his head. "Alright, men! Take aim and --" He was cut short as Amerada stepped forward.  
  
"Put the blame on me. I persuaded him to help me escape. I will accept any punishment but spare his and the crew's lives." She pleaded, holding out her hands.  
  
"Era, no! You can't do this . . . " he trailed off as irons were clasped onto her slender wrists.  
  
"Take the Lieutenant and his crew to the brig and lock them up. Meanwhile, take Captain Kramer here to the other ship and do the same." Commodore Hemmings ordered.  
  
Before they could lead her away, Amerada turned once more to Charles.  
  
"I will give anything for freedom, but I will not give up my freedom for anything. Except when it is your love I'm fighting for, only then will you see me in chains."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Elisse awoke as the sun shone through the window of Jack's cabin. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. As soon as she was fully awake, she found her book beside her on the bed, opened to the page she had read last night. She marked the page by folding the top right corner and closed it, leaving it on her side of the bed. She changed her clothes, brushed her hair and tied it with a piece of cloth. After she was through, she hurriedly went outside to check on Jack.  
  
Walking up to the helm, she saw the Captain slumped on the wheel. His clothes were still wet and his eyes were beginning to close. Elisse knew he was very tired and decided to at least persuade him to change his clothes and then go to bed.  
  
"Jack? Come on. You can sleep in your cabin." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I be too tired to walk all the way to me cabin, luv. 'ere would be alright." He answered.  
  
"You're soaking wet. You should change your clothes or else you'll catch a cold." She started tugging on his coat.  
  
"Now ye sound like me mum." He pointed out, grinning.  
  
"Just do it, Jack."  
  
He groaned and lifted himself from the wheel, heading to his cabin with Elisse right behind him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Why is everyone in such a gloomy mood?" Elisse asked Anamaria.  
  
"We have been blown off course by the storm an' will take an extra three days to get to Nassau. All in all, it'll take us eight more days." Anamaria answered, finishing her meal. "Jack still asleep?"  
  
Elisse nodded in reply. "I left him some food in case he gets hungry."  
  
"I've noticed ye seem to be more concerned about him these days." The pirate pointed out.  
  
Elisse's eyes widened at this. She did not notice that she was doing so. 'Did Jack notice too?' she thought. 'Or was it just Anamaria?'  
  
Anamaria chuckled at her reaction. The lass was indeed surprised. She did not even notice the change in her own behavior towards the infamous Captain.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter took long. I was on VACATION. Anyway, please keep reviewing!! Thanks! Oh and btw, Era is AmERAda's nickname.  
Ury^_^ 


	11. For now

Disclaimer: I still do not own POTC.  
  
Chapter 11: **For now  
**  
Jack blinked his eyes as the room started to come into focus. How long had he been sleeping? A few hours maybe? Just as he was starting to get up, Elisse walked into the room.  
  
"You've slept the whole day." She stated as she walked over to him.  
  
"Wha'? What time is it?" he was now wide-awake.  
  
"It's in the middle of the afternoon." Jack's eyes widened. He never slept this long, even if he had stayed up the whole night.  
  
Without another word, Jack started to put on his shirt, boots, and effects. Not mentioning his hat. All the while, Elisse had her eyes on him, confused. Why was he in such a hurry? Anamaria was steering the ship so he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Elisse followed him out the door. He was walking in quick, long strides so she also had to quicken her pace to keep up.  
  
"Jack? Are you not going to eat first? You haven't eaten the whole day." She was now walking beside him.  
  
"No need to, luv. I'm not 'ungry--" he stopped mid-sentence as he felt his stomach growl in protest. "On second thought, I be goin' to get sum food righ' now."  
  
"Just go head over to Anamaria and make sure everything is alright, Jack. I'll go get you some food." Elisse knew that there was something important going on that Jack was in a hurry to talk to Anamaria and his first mate, Gibbs.  
  
On the other hand, Jack was thankful that Elisse had offered to fetch some food for him. He had many things to discuss with Gibbs and Anamaria considering this trip. He was having a hard time trying to hide things from the lass that she was supposed to know. No, had the right to know.  
  
She had the right to know their destination – he'd told her that. Well, sort of. She also had the right to know how long the trip will last. She knew that, he told her. But most of all, she had the right to know about the ship they had spotted last night during the storm – a Navy ship – something which he could not find a way to say to her.  
  
"Nice to see yer awake, Cap'n." Anamaria greeted him as he was approaching the helm. Gibbs stood beside her, a grim expression on his face. His usual idiotic grin was wiped from his weather worn face last night when they spotted the ship.  
  
"Ye told the lass yet, Jack?" he asked, his gaze not leaving the horizon.  
  
"No. I jus' can't bring meself to tell 'er." He answered.  
  
"So when will we start changin' course, Cap'n?" Anamaria steered the conversation away from the subject of telling Elisse about the events of last night. She knew it was bothering the Captain.  
  
"Two days from now, Ana. By tha' time, I think we can shake 'em off." Jack Sparrow was deep in thought. Would the Navy still follow them to Port Charles? Would his plan work? For once, the infamous Captain Sparrow was doubtful.  
  
"I think yer plan might jus' work, Cap'n. We make them believe that our destination is really Nassau, an' then make a sharp turn to Port Charles." Gibbs commented.  
  
"I sure 'ope yer right, Gibbs. The whole Navy's out lookin' fer us, we can't take 'em on." Jack was not his usual self that day. His eyes held no humor in them, only dead seriousness. He hadn't flashed his golden smile at Elisse when she walked into his cabin, which he always did every time he saw her if the circumstances had been different - if there wasn't an enemy on their tail.  
  
"Ye alright, Jack?" Gibbs turned to look at his captain. He knew that Jack was worried but he had never seen him like this before. He had never seen Jack show any signs of pressure or stress or worry. The pirate captain was good at hiding his feelings but right now, the look on his face was giving him away. The confident grin that formed on his lips when he was sure his plan was going to work was not there. In short, he was worried of both his ship, which he always is, and the people aboard it – his crew and the lass.  
  
"Aye, Gibbs. Nothin' to worry 'bout. Ol' Jack has got this covered." Jack knew he was lying through his teeth. He did NOT have this covered. He was doubtful that his plan would work, and he didn't know exactly how many Navy ships were after them.  
  
"Hey, Captain! Do you want to eat or not?" Elisse called, a few meters behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there with a plate full of food in hand and a mug in the other.  
  
"Depends on what's in tha' mug, luv." He answered, walking towards her.  
  
"Oh . . . I think it's something you would love to drink . . ." she trailed off as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Is it me rum?" he asked, licking his lips.  
  
"Why don't you just see for yourself?" she answered, a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
"Alrigh'. Hand it over." Elisse handed him the mug and when the sweet smell of rum reached his nostrils, he immediately took a very large swig. "Nothin' like me wonderful rum."  
  
"Here, Jack. I left you this earlier from lunch." She added, handing him the plate.  
  
"Thank ye, luv." He said, setting the mug down on a nearby barrel and took a bite out of the chicken. "Ye really are a great cook, ye know. Maybe havin' to outrun that Navy ship was worth - "  
  
"Pardon? A Navy ship?" She narrowed her eyes at Jack, who in turn had widened eyes, unbelieving that he just let it slip from his mouth the information he had so much trouble to share with her.  
  
"Uh . . . no . . . I meant a . . ." It was no use. He was never good at hiding things from her. But looking on the bright side, at least it was out. She already found out, so therefore, there was no use in hiding it. "Aye, luv. We spotted 'er last night in the storm."  
  
Elisse's face was unreadable. There were many emotions passing her features but Jack could only make out one. Fear. He knew she did not want to go back home, but he never knew that she was afraid to. He put the chicken back on the plate and sighed, feeling guilty.  
  
"'Ol Jack's sorry, luv. Didn't know 'ow much this affected ye." He said apologetically thinking it was his fault that she was feeling this way.  
  
"No, Jack. It's not your fault. I..." She trailed off, taking both his hands into hers. She couldn't look into his eyes. She was too ashamed too. She was ashamed because of the fact that he was in this trouble because of her. From the very start, he had nothing to do with her and her own problems, but he unhesitatingly risked his own life, not to mention his freedom, to help her. The least she can do is be grateful for everything he has done for her.  
  
"I'm the one who should apologize. You did so many things for me and I never got the chance to repay you. In fact, I was even ungrateful at times. Forgive me, Captain, for the way I treated you. I have been too selfish." Her voice was very soft that Jack strained to hear it. She never dared look up.  
  
For a moment they just stood there, her hands still holding his. They just stood there frozen for a few moments, Jack, who had no idea what to say, and Elisse, who was too ashamed to.  
  
They stood there unmoving until Jack took his hand out of her grasp. He placed it under her chin and tilted her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.  
  
As soon as their eyes met, Jack said, "Ye 'ave nothin' to be sorry 'bout, luv."  
  
And his lips came crashing down on hers.

AN: Well guys . . . should I leave you with another cliffie? Nah!

She saw everything that happened from the helm. She had turned to speak to Jack only to find the lass taking his hands into hers. She grinned. Then they stood there for a moment, not speaking, and then the next, they were kissing. Strange. 'But nothing is 'strange' for Jack.' Anamaria thought.  
  
She was back to steering the ship. She didn't mind doing extra job even if her turn was over unless Jack was spending time with Elisse. She knew the two had a relationship that no one can explain. They were more than just friends, but they were not lovers either. In conclusion, they were caught in the middle. Both were unsure of their feelings, and would never admit to each other how they feel, even to themselves. Denial.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as Jack's lips made contact with hers. She did not expect this. Especially not in a time when she felt both guilty and worried. Not to mention scared.  
  
That was her initial reaction until Jack wrapped his arms around her. The next thing she knew was that she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if there was an enemy on their tail, just as long as Jack would continue to kiss her and hold her and make her feel safe.  
  
Slowly, she gave in to his warmth and melted in his embrace. No more worrying for now. No more being scared for now. Certainly no more being ashamed for now.  
  
Because for now, everything that mattered to her was being in the arms of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

AN: There! Dun dun dun dun!!!! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay. Really, I do not know what on earth I was typing. But I don't care. I liked it anyway. Anyway, please review. It certainly will be most appreciated.

_Ury _


	12. Upcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

* * *

Chapter 12: **Upcoming**

* * *

Everything went by in a blur. A moment ago she had been kissing the Captain and now, she was sitting in the crow's nest with him. They were both admiring the sunset from the highest perch on the Black Pearl. It was relaxing, watching the sunset as the wind blew on her cheeks, and the warmth of Jack's body next to hers. Never in her life had she felt so contented.

"It's so beautiful, Jack, very much so." Elisse said, half dazed.

"As beautiful as ye, ye mean." He answered, turning to her.

"Hmm . . ." she murmured absent-mindedly. Her eyes were glassy, but thoughtful in the color of liquid emerald. The sight of her simply just took his breath away, and Jack grinned to the thought.

He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed her soft skin, pulling her out of her daze and making her turn towards him. Their eyes met, soft emerald against mysterious chocolate. No words came out of their mouth then, but their eyes said it all.

"Jack…" she started to murmur.

"Shh, luv. Don' think 'bout anythin'. Forget everythin', except me, o' course." Jack said, his hand grazing down her cheek to the tender flesh of her neck. She shivered under his touch. He felt it. He had felt her tremble, and it felt good.

"Ye'll be safe with me, luv. Don' ye worry. I'll be takin' care o' ye." He inched his face closer to hers. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled – not a sneer nor a grin, but simply a smile, and his lips came down on hers.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! A white sail in the horizon!"

Jack was cut out of his reverie by the voice of one of his crew. He immediately turned to Elisse who still lay sleeping on his shoulder. He sighed in relief that she did not hear. He did not want her to be scared. Ever. He was going to protect her, and by God, he will. Even if he risked everything in the process, he will.

Slowly, he lowered her to the floor. Taking one last look at her peaceful and contented form, he turned and went down, once again the Captain who carried the charge of the Black Pearl.

"Jack! We spotted white sails! They're gainin' on us!" Gibbs hurried to tell him the details.

"'ow many?" It was the first thing he wanted to know.

"It's the whole Royal Navy." Gibbs' voice was lowered. He himself was worried.

Jack stopped mid-stride and turned to face his second-in-command. His jaw was dropped in disbelief. How could he not have seen? He was up in the crow's nest and yet he did not spot the Navy ships. "Can we outrun 'em?"

"'ardly, Cap'n They're on our tail." Gibbs looked to his Captain for any ideas.

"Load the cannons, then. Prepare for battle." Jack's eyes were clouded. No emotion could be seen. Gibbs looked at him with an expression a mixture of surprise and worry. Usually, engaging in battle would've been their last recourse, even with small numbers of barbaric pirates, and here, Jack was going to wage war with the whole navy.

"Jack, I don' think . . . we can't . . . we're greatly outnumbered!" he started to protest.

"Then what do ye suggest we do? Give up without a fight? We're not cowards!" his voice boomed over all the noise on the ship. Gibbs stared at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away to prepare the ship for battle.

Elisse stirred as she heard noises from the deck – specifically clanking noises made by metal against metal. She got up and looked down from her perch high above the Black Pearl. What she saw confused her. The men were loading the cannons. She wondered why. When she looked up, the sight that greeted her was something she really did not expect. White sails could be seen on the horizon. Not only a small number of white sails, but the whole navy as it seemed.

Recovering from her shock, she quickly searched the deck for Jack, the fear that gripped her whole being growing stronger when she did not find him. She continued to scan the deck and a great weight was lifted from her chest when she saw him emerge from the galley.

With cold hands she swung her leg out of the confined space of the crow's nest, making sure of her footing on the ropes. She did the same with the other and began climbing down. She needed to get to Jack.

He stood rooted to the deck as he watched her slowly climbing down. He was very foolish to leave her up there. Now, he had to watch as she made her way from the high perch with shaky footing. He had forgotten all about the upcoming battle as his attention was all bent on her. When her feet finally touched the deck, he heaved a great sigh of relief.

"'ey, lass! Go to me cabin and lock the door. If the need calls for it, go out through the window and use the boat. Get away as fast as ye can." He ordered, his face devoid of any humor. She was about to protest when he cut her off. "No. Ye do as I say."

Elisse didn't respond for a moment. Her gaze was fixed on his ruggedly handsome face. She was fighting an inner battle between staying on deck where she could keep an eye out for Jack and following his command and lock herself in his cabin. Somehow, her rebellious side won.

"No! I am staying here with you. I…," she doubted whether she should say it or not. "I can't lose you now. Not now when you have given me so much hope. Not now, Jack. Not now."

Jack's face was unreadable. His eyes were intently fixed on her. His gaze was drawn towards her lips which were still, mind you, a bit, if not slightly, bruised from his kisses. He wanted to memorize every feature of her beautiful face, every shade of green her eyes would turn to with each different emotion.

Finally, after the moment of silence that reigned between them ended, he placed a rough finger beneath her chin and tilted her head upwards. Gazing directly into the green orbs he adored so much, he gave her a kiss. A lingering kiss - strong, passionate, and filled with a longing Elisse could not place, but all the while gentle. Oh, so devastatingly gentle. Then, with all the will power he could muster, Jack tore his lips along with his gaze from her and called one of his crew.

"Jacob! Come 'ere!" he avoided her gaze as he waited for his trusted crew member to reach the place where they stood. "Take the lass 'ere and take 'er to me cabin. Do not, ye 'ear me, do not let 'er out until I say so."

"What - ? I - No! I don't - " the men either did not hear her protests or decided to ignore it. As Jacob practically dragged her to Jack's cabin, her gaze still sought the handsome pirate captain. Then, as if her wish was being granted, he turned to look at her, an unreadable emotion clouding his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, never looking away, and Elisse got a sinking feeling that this day will not end with no one getting harmed.

"I'm sorry, miss. Cap'n's orders." She heard Jacob saying as he firmly pushed her into Jack's cabin.

"Jacob, no! You have to let me out! Please - " she would've readily begged. But Jacob would not hear any of it.

"I'm sorry, miss." With these words, he shut the door, locking it from the outside.

For about two minutes or so, she banged on the door, begging anyone on the other side to let her out. She called Jack's name numerous times, of course, growing more terrified and worried by the minute.

"Jack, please! Let me out! Jack!" she continued to shout, her knuckles aching from her unrelenting banging on the door. "Jack! Jack, please! Jack…open this door! Please…anyone…Jack…" she sank to the floor in defeat.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She would've let them fall if the circumstances were different. This was not the time for weakness. This was not the time for tears. She needed to help Jack and the others. She could not fail them, not with all the things they had done for her.

Feeling a new surge determination, she started to look for another way out. If she cannot pass through the door, then another course is certainly welcome. After surveying the room the first thing that looked like a suitable escape route for her was the window. As she poked her head out, sure enough, there was a rowboat directly beneath the window suspended from a couple of ropes. Only, she wasn't going down, was she? She was heading to the stern of the ship, and that meant a good few meters of climbing up.

'Might as well get it over and done with.' She thought as she shook off her shoes and cautiously stepped out the window. Holding on to the ropes securing the rowboat for support, she continued her climb up, all the while hating the dress that presently covered her lithe body.

* * *

Meanwhile, on deck, Jack yelled orders out to his crew. 

"Gibbs! Steer 'er sharply to the east on me signal. Ana! Ye keep watch on the left, be ready to fire 'em cannons. Jacob! Get to the brig and be ready to use 'em damn rudders if needed." As his crew scurried about to do his orders, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Alrigh' ye scallywags! Show 'em wha' ye got!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" it was a chorus of determined voices.

Jack grinned, despite the upcoming battle.

* * *

AN: Finally! I got this updated. Sorry for the long wait. To my faithful reviewers, thank you very much. Now 'ere's the review ye've all been waitin' fer. Enjoy, ye scallywags! Don' ye ferget to R&R 


End file.
